


Chains and Pistols

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heads up, by chains and pistols that does not mean 'im going to bind you in chains' or 'ooh gun play' no. it is the name of the band because im lazy to come up with a good name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

But... who was this boy I was kissing? Who was this... quite attractive fellow my body was being pressed against? I didn't know him, but we were standing right in the middle of the raving and rainbow crowd. His eyes were protected by sunglasses that were pointed at the ends and his head was covered in spiked white hair. I could see through those tinted spectacles... and I could see right into his bright amber eyes. Golly... how beautiful. He kissed me, and I kissed him. There was faint vodka on his breath but not a lot at all. Rum was on my tongue and a lot of it at that. But I knew what I was doing, I wasn't a drunk that didn't have a single clue what was going on.

This man, however, was more than I could even comprehend. I mean, I don't deny the fact that I am a decent fellow myself, but standing here in the embrace of this handsome sir, well what the fuck? It was a little... farfetched? to be fighting tongues with someone as incredibly sexy as him but somehow we were. And before I could understand what was happening next, my legs were wrapped around him and I was grabbing onto the back of his Chains and Pistols shirt.

Oh right. I was at this... this concert that Jade had dragged me to. She and her best friend... what was it.. uh... Dave? were in love with this band and... oh right! I remember now! Darn, how could I even forget? I'd bumped into this fellow maybe five minutes ago and since then, I've been all over his lips. Wow. Maybe I was a little too drunk to the point to cross boundries with strangers? But this particular stranger didn't seem to mind one bit. His hands lifted me up and gosh was he strong... to lift a man like myself built out of protein and muscle. Impressive. He placed his hands right under my thighs and without warning one of his fingers dug into my thigh and I arched my back and gasped right above his mouth. I could feel his lips curve up into a small grin and I licked my own lips and bit at his lower one.

He was dazzling in several ways. He was strong, firm, had the arms of a fucking soldier wearing a tight-ass muscle shirt, and the way his chin curved to his neck was a perfect angle. His eyes burned through my skin and left tingles on my cheeks and tips of my ears. All of him... I couldn't take it. And just when I thought it was going to get a little more intense, my phone buzzed. It was loud enough to be heard by he and I, and it vibrated under his hand in my back pocket. He let me down and off of him so I could answer it.

When I'd pulled it up to my ear, Jade was shouting at me. "JAKE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I had to raise my slurred words to a higher pitch just to be able to hear myself. "I'M... IN THE THING?"

"JAKE, I, FUCK, UGH. GET TO THE HALL--WAIT. NO, I SEE YOU," and in another moment, Jade's hand was around my wrist and pulling me away. She yelled something about how our guardian was questioning the loud music over the phone. But I was too busy looking back to the man with the glasses that classified as weapons, that had arms that had perfectly defined muscles, that was standing with his hands in his pockets, a grin on his face, and head slightly tilted back, watching me leave via panicked cousin. I was too busy watching him standing there, being consumed by the rest of the rainbow crowd.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Jade was the only one home. She had a soup and some medicine awaiting my hangover at the kitchen table. She sipped on some herself. She'd consumed over six martinis and about 10 tequila shots last night and the results were  _not_ pretty on her this morning. She had me explain everything that'd happened the previous night but to be honest... I don't remember anything except for looking into someone's gorgeous amber eyes. I couldn't tell if he was a dream anymore or what, but I lived in belief that it was reality despite Jade's constant opposing opinion. But... I never did see him again.


	2. How to Meet a Guy for the Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess ill continue this since its been on my mind, all the possibilities of this story

...Until a year and a half later.

I didn't get to talk to him, and I didn't get to even grab his attention. There was a girl on his side before I could say hello. He didn't look particularly interested in her, but she stayed attatched to his arm reguardless. She talked to him but he only typed away on his phone and kept his mouth and nose under his green scarf. Green wasn't realy his color, it was more of an orange... like his hidden eyes. Now, I couldnt see his eyes right now since it was day, nor could I see that spikey hair or amazing muscles, but I could see his pointy glasses easier than I could see a damn elephant in the room. His glasses were of course unmistakeable and obvious and although a beanie covered his ears and hair and a heavy jacket covered his shoulders and arms, I was pretty damn sure that nobody else in the world wore glasses like that in public if they were sane enough. But there he was, in all of his glorified pointy glasses. He recieved a few odd stares from passerbys but he shrugged them off and paid attention to only his phone. The bus that he'd been waiting for arrived in another moment and I was left standing there watching as he aboarded the vehicle and drove away.

I didn't see him for another four months after that.

And when I saw him again, he had a different girl latched onto him. He wasn't at the bus stop, but at the mall. He passed by once and I kept my eyes on him until he disappeared around the corner. I'd gone to the mall with Roxy who was supervising her little sister Rose while she dicked around with John, Jade, and Dave. Jane had things to do right now so she was elsewhere. I didn't actually know how John or Dave had gotten here and Roxy, Jane, and I had no idea who Dave had to drop him off at the mall but I chose to ignore it.

Roxy sipped vodka out of her McDonald's cup and I sipped on a type of tea that I carried everywhere. It was a sweet, foreign tea that I'd forgotten the name of because I was too tired to read the label this morning when I made it. It was warm against my lips which Roxy repeatedly commented on about how femininely pink they were. When she did so I would comment on how black her's were and she would get all snappy about it.

When our younger siblings and their friends came by, Rose and Jade were laughing about how they pranked Dave's brother in light of one of John's pranking ideas. The little shit always did stupid pranks and it was hilarious how successful they ended up being.

When Jade laughed so hard she snorted and when Rose laughed so hard she squeaked, and Dave and John behind them smacked their legs and punched each other's shoulders playfully while laughing.

Their act made Roxy and I laugh a little too.

"What exactly did you goobers do?" I asked, my chin resting on my hand, head turned slightly to look at the group.

"We dumped someone's leftover Chinese food on him from the second level!" They laughed hysterically and Roxy and I looked at each other.

"Guys that's not okay," Roxy said, putting down her cup. Dave looked at her quizzically.

"Why not?" He said.

"Dave, I understand, dumping food on people is one of the damn funnest things to do but you could get in serious trouble for dropping things from the upper levels. Especially food," I scolded. They quieted down but before they cold say anything else, a particularly familiar man with noodles hanging from his glasses was raging towards us at a quick pace.

"David fucking Strider!" He yelled, voice deep and very,  _very_ familiar.

I looked up at the pointy spectacled man and took in all the air I could and held it.

"Bro, Dirk, yo man, I--"

"Fucking save it Dave, I'm not about to argue with you. Get your ass to my car right now." Dave looked like he was about to say something but the older yelled before he could even bring in any air to his lungs. "Right  _ **NOW.**_ " Dave tensed and began quickly walking in the other direction.

The brother lingered standing before us for another moment before looking at Jade, Rose, and John. "And you fucking shits. You better not--" I couldn't see his eyes, as it seemed to be when in good lighting, but I knew he was looking at me. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. He was silent for a minute and then stood straighter and suddenly turned on his heel and walked in the direction that Dave had gone.

John looked at me.

"Dude I think he was staring at you," he said, "I could see sort of behind his shades from the side."

I looked down, at my feet.

"He knows me."

"Really? From where?" Roxy asked.

"From like a year or two ago," I played with my thumbs.

"Huh. Did you two go to school together?" Jade was gathering her things, shopping bags and hand bag.

"No. We just... met."

"Met?"

"Dear Jesus, Jake. Did you used to have sex with him?" Roxy laughed at the thought and I blushed.

"What? No, no, no! We--"

"Mhm, yeah," Roxy pursed her lips and then stood. She didn't even let me finish my words. "Anyways. John, Rose, Jade, I'm assuming that today's hang out is over due Dave's unexpected leave? John, you need a ride?"

John nodded and Roxy picked up her drink. "Well, Jake, see ya."

The three of them went on their merry way, leaving Jade and I on our own. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

Jade sat down in front of me, where Roxy had been. She scratched her neck and yawned. "We should go home too, Jake. I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa are expecting us before dinner."

I was silent for another minute, staring in the direction that the Striders had left. Finally, I nodded. "Okay."

And we went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr - howunpleasant  
> also idk if some of the words i used in this chapter even exist

**Author's Note:**

> idk if im gonna continue this?? who knows.  
> tumblr - howunpleasant


End file.
